En algún otro momento
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Tal vez, en algún otro momento, podría tener la vida que siempre quiso. Ya no valía la pena llorar y lamentarse por todo lo que ahora perdió. No quería esa lástima que se reflejó en aquellos ojos, el sólo quería volver a intentarlo pero no con sus deseos egoístas. No con aquel daño realizado y sólo con la compañía de su señora e hijos. Una segunda oportunidad, un mundo mejor.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Acabó Dororo! Y es lo más triste que puedo imaginar, era demasiado bueno que realmente no quería que acabará pero, el final tenía que llegar. Lo bueno, es que las historias nunca acabarán. ¡Habrán muchas personas que querrán escribir lo hermoso de este anime! Es mi turno de mostrarles algo que se me ocurrió de este capítulo final. ¿Están listos?**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dororo no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Osamu Tezuka. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Tal vez, las cosas no terminaron como uno deseaba. El destino había sido cruel al hacerlos pasar por esas situaciones que al final los llevaron a un desenlace trágico y doloroso. Los había destruido en un sólo parpadear, los había hecho pagar todos los pecados que cargaban en sus hombros. Los había hecho pelear entre ellos para encontrar un bien común que era totalmente falso, era una simple ideología, que al final, sólo había llegado a ser una promesa. Algo de lo cual, ahora sólo parecería un sueño lejano, un sueño que sus manos nunca volverán alcanzar.

¿Realmente había valido la pena todo tipo de sacrificio?

Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente no. El poder y la fuerza, provoca que la persona quede cegada por tan maravillosas cualidades. Hace que te quedes sordo e ignores lo que tu propio corazón pide que entres en razón, te prohíbe escuchar tu propia mente, vas caminando por la vida compartiendo tus palabras al mundo que haces bien las cosas cuando realmente no ves el daño, el dolor y los crímenes que has provocado. Ignorar todo tipo de señales que te han dado para poder evitar aquel final, ignorar a todo lo que amas con tal de mantener aquel poder, aquella fuerza que al final, siempre se apagará, siempre podrá ser derrotado de alguna u otra forma.

El sacrificio que habías realizado, ahora ya no valía la pena cuando realmente lo perdiste todo desde un principio. La prosperidad que te habían prometido, empieza caer poco a poco y mostrarse como realmente era, un simple engaño. La muerte, empieza acechar a su víctima y sólo te puedes quedar sentado a observar todo lo que tu has causado sin poder salvar alguna alma en pena y desgracia, esto era lo que tus deseos egoístas hicieron, algo que ya nunca podrás remediar. Porque lo perdiste todo, perder a tu familia, perder a tu pueblo, perder todo lo que te brindaron por aquello que ofreciste como tributo porque ahora regresó por lo que derecho era suyo. Ahora no te queda nada, los bolsillos vacíos, tu familia muerta y tu final acercándose para al fin cobrar aquellas deudas que dejaste y que no fue suficiente pago de aquella vez.

Eran en sus momentos finales, cuando empezaba arrepentirse y empezar a imaginar, si no hubiera terminado ese pacto con ese sacrificio, las cosas serían diferentes. Tendría su familia, a su señora, a sus hijos, a su pueblo. Pero el hubiera, no existe.

¿Realmente hiciste bien?

Quería creer que si. Aún lo quería creer, que todo que hizo fue para bien. La paz, el milagro, la bendición sólo era un escenario falso del que él fue parte. Había una gran prosperidad pero nunca llego a imaginar que buscaria lo suyo y al final, todo se perdería. Ahora ya no quedaba nada, ya no tenia nada de que sentirse orgulloso y su vida, su vida empezaba apagarse. No quería el perdón ni mucho menos quería aquella lástima que sus ojos reflejaron en ese momento, quería mantener el poder en sus manos, quería mantenerlo todo para no volver a ser un simple humano, para ser nada en la vida. Pero las cosas ya no fueron así.

El orgullo ya no servía de nada, el orgullo siempre era el moría al final pero en este caso, vendió su orgullo por algo que ya nunca más existirá.

Lo perdió todo. Y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no podía recuperar lo que una vez perdió para siempre. Los pequeños recuerdos, las risas como los momentos que vivió en aquel lugar, sólo quedarían guardadas en algún punto de su mente. En algun punto de su corazón, las lágrimas limpiarian sus ojos y le mostrarían aquel daño que hizo y que nunca quiso escuchar.

¿Valía la pena llorar?

No, por más que lo hiciera el daño ya estaba hecho y sus lágrimas, no eran suficientes para poder limpiar la maldad y la envidia que siempre cargo. Por más que golpeara aquel piso de madera y rogara por una segunda oportunidad, desde muy fondo de su ser, sabía que no le concederian aquel deseo. No podía hacer que su familia regresará a la vida, no podia pedir prosperidad a su pueblo y una vida eterna. La soledad iba ser capaz de enloquecerlo, la tristeza apuñalaria su cansado corazón y todo por sus ambiciones, por aquellos sueños que quería cumplir y que al final se derrumbaron con facilidad.

En ese tiempo, ya no tendría una segunda oportunidad. Su alma se iría al infierno y se quedaría sólo, sin poder alcanzar a su familia que se encontraría en otro lugar. Ya no podía sentir la calidez del sol rozando su piel arrugada, aquella suave caricia sólo quedaría como un simple recuerdo de aquel final que nunca ansío. Aquellas cosas que nunca quiso apreciar, ahora sólo sería un tormento de aquello que siempre quiso hacer.

Cerró sus ojos con cansancio. Si en algún punto de ese nuevo futuro que se acerca, vuelve a recrear a ese mundo. Haría las cosas bien.

Disfrutaría más de su familia, de aquellos momentos que nunca quiso compartir por siempre estar pendiente de sus tierras, de su pueblo, los cuales, no necesitaban atención como su señora y su hijo siempre desearon. Hijos, escucharía aquellas risas de sus dos hijos, por más que lo odiara, aquel demonio que ofreció como tributo, era su hijo de sangre era el hijo que siempre había deseado que tomará el control de lo que era suyo. Verlos correr con aquella alegría marcada en su rostro, jugando y despreocupados de lo que el mundo difícil traía. Disfrutar de aquella suave caricia de su señora como de su amabilidad, sus risas y la calidez que sus abrazos le otorgaban. Un mundo donde el sol brilla y la guerra acaba. Un mundo las segundas oportunidades se dan. Donde arrepentirse de los pecados cargados y donde pueda olvidar aquel dolor que no lo dejaba dormir.

Un mundo diferente al suyo. Un mundo donde los sacrificios no eran necesario para conseguir el poder y la fuerza con el que pueda ordenar. Un mundo donde la paz y tranquilidad reinaba todo. Donde podía apreciar el sonido de pequeños animales, disfrutar de aquellos momentos y sonreír un poco más con aquellos seres que se convertirían en su familia y en lo más importante de su vida.

No sonaba mal aquella idea. Cayó rendido, sus ojos cansados y la imagen de Buddha frente a él. Rezaba por una segunda oportunidad, que su alma no fuera al infierno y que en algún punto, podría volver a disfrutar de la vida como siempre quiso. Un último suspiro, un último palpitar antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

En algun otro momento el regresaría y haría las cosas bien. Como debieron ser desde un principio.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**No es que este defendiendo a Daigo pero fue algo que se me ocurrió en su momento final cuando pensó que Hyakkimaru sería su descendiente y el podría tener aquellas tierras. Fue algo que se me ocurrió. Para mi, ese ser aún es malo pero quise darle un poco de compasión. Aún así lo odio.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 25 de Junio de 2019**


End file.
